


I'm Just Like You

by BloodyAbattoir



Series: Your Reality Is A Nightmare [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just like you now... A monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Like You

It's impossible to say where this all started, but maybe not. I've actually put thought into this. Scary, no?  
  
But you do have to know something about me. I used to be normal, just like you. I used to have friends, used to be social, and was maybe even one of the sweetest people around. But all that changed one day. I tried everything to solve that, even death. But death changes people.  
  
It made me a monster.  
  
I stopped caring about how other people felt, I started becoming ruder, and more selfish. I started to treat others the very same way that they'd treated me. Like shit. I started to take unnecessary risks. As much as I tried to avoid it, I became just like the ones I hated, the ones who forced me to be like this. I became just like the average teenager, a monster inside and out, someone heartless and cruel and selfish and uncaring. I became just like you.


End file.
